Abandon and Forgotten
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: The captain sends Trip & T’Pol to observe an alien culture. A few days later the Enterprise is sent on a mission of great importance leaving Trip and T’Pol behind until the mission is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Abandon and Forgotten_**

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : Trip and T'Pol go on an away mission for a month. But after a year's time they come to the conclusion that they have been forgotten and left behind. They make a new life for themselves and T'Pol comes to grips with her emotions.

Author's note: I inadvertently posted the first part of another story. I was brought to my attention and I have searched for several days and finally found my backup disc. I have reposted part one. I hope this has cleared up the confusion. Thank you for your patience.

scene one First Contact

The Captain called T'Pol and Trip into his ready room. He had just received an hail from Star Fleet that there were two cultural observers on the planet Tierra Pox. They were from earth originally, but had resided on many planets over the last thirty years.

It was time for them to report back to the Vulcan High Command along with the newly formed Star Fleet. They needed to be debrief by the High Command themselves. This would require them returning to Vulcan.

Before they could leave however, they needed someone to assume their position until they returned. They would only be requiring their services for about a month. Star Fleet Command thought this might be a good time for Commander Tucker to gain some experience in observing new cultures.

They also wanted Sub Commander T'Pol to go along with him. She was properly trained for such a mission. She would also ensure that the Commander received proper training and followed proper protocol.

"I have a very important away mission for the two of you. It's going to last longer, much longer then most of the missions in the past." began Archer.

"How long is it going to be Captain?" asked a wearied Trip.

"It's supposed to last about a month. The team that you are replacing needs to return to Vulcan to be debrief. It shouldn't last more then thirty days." replied Archer.

"I can't be gone that long Captain. I need to be here on the ship. Who knows what might happen if I'm gone. This ship is new and we are still working out the bugs." whined Trip. He wasn't too keen on the idea of spending a month alone with T'Pol.

"Star Fleet is sending out a replacement for you while you're away. Don't worry Trip. The ship will be here when you get back." smiled Archer.

"Why are they sending the two of us Sir? We are your two most senior officers. It's not a very good command decision for both of us to be away from the ship that long Sir." responded T'Pol in puzzlement.

"It wasn't my decision T'Pol. Star Fleet wants Trip to learn about observing new cultures. After his last experience where he got pregnant has made Star Fleet Command a bit concern. Since you have the expertise and experience T'Pol, they thought you would be an ideal candidate to train him." smiled Archer. He knew how much they hated working together.

"Yes Sir, I understand." smirked T'Pol.

"Understand what!" wailed Trip mystified.

"You will Trip." grinned Archer.

scene two The mission

T'Pol and Trip spent the next several hours being brief about their responsibilities while they were on the planet. They were to observe all the local customs which had been complied on their data pads.

Commander Tucker was the man's cousin. They were looking after the place while he and his wife were away. Also and most important, they were a couple. They had to make sure they played the scene and show everyone that they were happy.

Since this was a low tech society they wouldn't be able to take anything with them except the data pads and a communicator, but they had to keep them well hidden.

After they were briefed Malcolm took them down to the planet just outside of town. They were dress in the local garb. For T'Pol this meant she had to wear a long dress or skirt down to her ankles instead of one of her usual tight form fitting uniform.

The doctor also gave her an injection that caused her hair to grow out rapidly until it draped over her shoulders. Trip was pleasantly surprised to see her looking so nice.

The house they were staying in was located five miles from the landing site. They didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. Trip and T'Pol finally arrived at the house ninety minutes later and they were surprise to see how small it was.

They went inside to look around. There was only two rooms, one large room with a kitchen on one end and a smaller room with a bed in the other. Trip sigh as he realized how cramp the living quarters were going to be for the next month.

The house was two miles outside of town. Each day they were supposed to go into town and work in the local tavern. T'Pol was a waitress and kitchen help. Trip was the bartender and stock boy.

They were told a bar and restaurant were the best places to meet and see the locals at it's best and worse. There was no mode of transportation. Everywhere they went would have to be on foot.

Trip and T'Pol worked pretty hard over the next month. They met quite a few people and made many friends. The people of this planet were very friendly. T'Pol had noted that they were very much like humans, very friendly and very emotional.

Trip had to agree with her and began to understand how such emotional people might affect less emotional people.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean T'Pol. Excessive emotions all the time wears on you. I must commend you for putting up with us." smiled Trip.

"You're the only one I have to put up with Charles. Everyone else is well behave." replied T'Pol with a touch of a smile.

"That's only because they're scared of you." grinned Trip.

At the end of the month T'Pol tried to contact the Enterprise. Unfortunately there was no one was there to contact. She tried again and again for the next two months. It was beginning to dawn on both of them that they had been duped, abandon on this planet or worse, the Enterprise had been destroyed.

"What are we going to do Charles? It's been three months. I can't contact the Enterprise. I don't think I can stand being here for the rest of my life." moaned T'Pol.

"I know it won't be easy T'Pol, but I'm sure you'll be okay." replied Trip.

"You don't understand Charles. It was hard enough dealing with human emotions and their smell, but these people are so much worse Charles. Back on the Enterprise the doctor gave me something to desensitize my ability to smell." whined T'Pol.

"We'll find a way to manage T'Pol." replied Trip.

"What do you supposed happened to them?" asked T'Pol anxiously.

"I don't know. Maybe they got called away for another mission." replied Trip.

"Maybe the Captain finally pissed somebody bad enough and they were killed." wailed T'Pol softly.

"We have to stay positive T'Pol and hope that they will be here soon." replied Trip as he tried to reassure T'Pol.

Meanwhile, as the Enterprise was returning to the planet, Admiral Forrester contacted the Enterprise. He had orders for the Enterprise to go on several secret missions. Archer tried to convinced the Admiral that he needed to stop off at Tierra Pox to pick up his chief engineer and science officer. But the Admiral ordered Archer to go on without them. Time was of the essence. They needed to be there yesterday.

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : Trip and T'Pol go on an away mission for a month. But after a year's time they come to the conclusion that they have been forgotten and left behind. They make a new life for themselves and T'Pol comes to grips with her emotions.

Author's note: I posted the wrong first part to this story. I have corrected the situation. I hope it has cleared things up.

Thank you for noticing the problem so that I could correct it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abandon and Forgotten**_

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: The captain sends Trip & T'Pol to observe an alien culture. A few days later the Enterprise is sent on a mission of great importance leaving Trip and T'Pol behind until the mission is completed.

Author's note: I posted the wrong first part to this story. In the process I have lost the first part. I will give a brief summary as to what was supposed to have happen in the first scene.

Scene one

The Captain gets word from Starfleet to retrieve to cultural observers from a planet for debriefing. They are expected to be gone for one month.

Since Commander Tucker has had several misguided interactions with new cultures Starfleet wants him to be trained properly, preferably a Vulcan.

The Enterprise retrieves the two observers and leaves Commander Tucker behind with T'Pol to train him. Before the Enterprise can return for them Starfleet contacts the Enterprise to send them on a mission that will last several months.

The Captains pleads with Starfleet to let him retrieve Tucker and T'Pol. They are his two best people and he's going to need them on the mission. But Starfleet refuses to let the Captain and Enterprise retrieve Tucker and T'Pol.

scene three Getting to know one self

Trip and T'Pol spent the next few months getting closer to the inhabitants of Tierra Pox. For T'Pol it was an older woman whom she had gotten close to and who wondered if T'Pol was truly happy. Everyone she knew in their small community was happy.

One day she asked T'Pol "Polly are you happy here in our little town?"

"Yes and No Sabrina. I'm sad because my cousin and her husband haven't return. I'm worried about them. But I'm happy knowing you and all your friends who have welcomed Charles and myself as friends." replied T'Pol.

"Then why do you look so unhappy all the time. I don't think I have ever seen you smile." asked a concerned Sabrina.

"I don't know. It's something I have rarely do. It doesn't bother Charles. He knows I love him." fibbed T'Pol. Why was she asking her all these personal questions?

"Can I let you in on a little secret Polly? In our little town everyone is expected to be happy. They should smile and laugh. The elders of the town are very observant people.

If they see an unhappy person, they want to rectify the situation. In this case they will put you together with someone else in an effort to make you happy." offered Sabrina.

"Is that something that you want Polly?" asked Sabrina.

"No, I'm quite content being with Charles. I will make a better effort in the future to smile, but I'm not sure how successful I will be." replied T'Pol.

"Then let Charles help you Polly. He has one of the best smiles I've ever seen." responded Sabrina.

"That he has." agreed T'Pol. She could never stay mad with Charles. All he had to do was smile at her and all her anger would dissipate.

Meanwhile Trip was helping out a friend who was moving his household belongings into the new house he had built for his wife and three kids. They had outgrown the small house they were living in. As they sat down to rest and drink a beer Anton looked over to Trip.

"Charlie, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure Anton, why not. We're good friends. What do you want to know?" replied Trip.

"Are you and Polly happy? I ..... and others have noticed that she doesn't smile." asked Anton.

"It's just her way. She's quite content living here. It's a new experience for her." replied Trip.

"The reason I ask Charlie is because there is an unwritten rule that everyone should be happy. If someone isn't happy, then the elders will do everything possible including finding a new mate for the unhappy person." explained Anton.

"I didn't know that. I'm sure Polly doesn't either. I'll have a talk with her. I knows she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her." responded Trip.

He laughed to himself. There was no way T'Pol wanted to spend that much time with one of the villagers. She thought of them as heathens and their odor was most unbearable.

"See that you do Charlie. I would hate to see you lose her to someone else." replied Anton. When they were done Trip went home to talk to T'Pol.

Later that day when Trip arrived home he was surprised to see T'Pol with a smile on her face when she greeted him even though it was a small one.

"I'll have dinner on the table in a few minutes." She then gave him a small kiss on his cheek before hurrying off. Trip was stunned. He sat down at the table with the beer T'Pol had given him. A smile and a kiss. Hmmm ..... a beer.

T'Pol then brought in dinner. They ate their dinner quietly as was the Vulcan custom. When they were finished T'Pol told Trip of her conversation with Sabrina. Trip smiled.

"Funny, I had the same conversation with Anton today. At least we know we have to do something about it."

"You mean me. I'm not very good at showing emotions Charles. You're going to have to help me." replied T'Pol.

"It will be my pleasure T'Pol. I know you will master it in no time once you set your mind to it. They knew T'Pol had to undergo a change to be able to fit in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Abandon and Forgotten**_

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: The captain sends Trip & T'Pol to observe an alien culture. A few days later the Enterprise is sent on a mission of great importance leaving Trip and T'Pol behind until the mission is completed.

Author's note: I posted the wrong first part to this story. In the process I have lost the first part. I will give a brief summary as to what was supposed to have happen in the first scene.

Scene one

The Captain gets word from Starfleet to retrieve to cultural observers from a planet for debriefing. They are expected to be gone for one month.

Since Commander Tucker has had several misguided interactions with new cultures Starfleet wants him to be trained properly, preferably a Vulcan.

The Enterprise retrieves the two observers and leaves Commander Tucker behind with T'Pol to train him. Before the Enterprise can return for them Starfleet contacts the Enterprise to send them on a mission that will last several months.

The Captains pleads with Starfleet to let him retrieve Tucker and T'Pol. They are his two best people and he's going to need them on the mission. But Starfleet refuses to let the Captain and Enterprise retrieve Tucker and T'Pol.

scene four Getting to know oneself

Over the next month Trip spent time with T'Pol getting to know her better. Then they started working on showing the emotions she was feeling. At first she began to learn to show simple emotions like smiling, showing disgust, and displeasure.

But later as time went on T'Pol learned to let all her emotions show and embraced them. With her ability now to show Trip how she felt, Trip began to love her even more then he ever thought possible. What a remarkable woman he thought T'Pol was.

One night a few months later Trip was tending bar when Anton showed up to talk to Trip. He ordered a couple of beers and asked Trip to join him at a table to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Anton?" asked Trip.

"I can't believe the difference in Polly behavior. She seems to be so in touch with her emotions now. She sees to be very happy. What happen?" asked Anton.

"We had a meeting of the minds." grinned Trip.

And he meant that literary. In order to facilitate T'Pol understanding her emotions she had mind melded with Trip. She had looked into his mind and he into hers. They were of one mind now. They knew each other so well.

"I think for the first time in her life she is truly happy. She knows what's important and what's not. She taking time to smell the roses. And I think we have finally connected on a level that is very special to us." replied Trip.

"I still can't believe it, but I happy for the both of you." smiled Anton.

Several months later Trip and T'Pol were finally settling down with the idea that they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. They had been left behind and forgotten or the Enterprise had met an untimely demise.

Which ever it didn't matter anymore. All they could do was live the life fate had dealt them. But at least they were happy and together. A couple of months later Sabrina was having lunch with T'Pol. She didn't know how to approached the subject with T'Pol, but knew she had to.

"Polly, may I ask you a personal question?" asked Sabrina.

"Of course you may, you can ask me anything." replied T'Pol coyly.

Sabrina hem and haw for a few minutes before finally she asked "Polly, are you capable of bearing children? The only reason I ask is because the elders are trying to increase the population of our community as quickly as possible. If you are capable, they will expect you to be pregnant with child within a year."

To say T'Pol was stunned and a little shock was an understatement.

"Charles and I have only begun to become a real loving couple. We haven't even talk about having children yet. We don't even know if it's possible." replied T'Pol.

"I think you should talk to Charles about it and real soon. The elders don't waste time. They have their agenda and you're expected to go along with it." responded Sabrina solemnly.

T'Pol thought about the idea of having a baby with Charles for the rest of the day while she work. The idea of having another spouse other than Charles was repulsive to her.

She didn't want to procreate with anyone she didn't know. She needed to talk to Charles when they got home. They need to start working on having a baby. It would be better to be stuck with someone you knew if you were going to be stuck raising a child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Abandon and Forgotten**_

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary: The captain sends Trip & T'Pol to observe an alien culture. A few days later the Enterprise is sent on a mission of great importance leaving Trip and T'Pol behind until the mission is completed.

Author's note: I posted the wrong first part to this story. In the process I have lost the first part. I will give a brief summary as to what was supposed to have happen in the first scene.

scene five The rescue

Sixteen months after they had been abandoned on the planet the Enterprise finally returned. It was early in the morning during the summer months. T'Pol was lying in bed with Trip rubbing her abdomen.

It had gotten quite large as her pregnancy had progressed. She was six months along now. She heard the chirping of her communicator. She was stunned to hear it now. She and Charles had given up any hope that the Enterprise would ever be returning for them.

"Charles, wake up. The communicator is chirping. I think someone is trying to contact us." moaned T'Pol as she shook Trip awake.

"I'm tired T'Pol, let me sleep. I promise I will do it with you later before I go to work." replied Trip groggily.

"Charles! The communicator, get it out of the bureau. It could be Star Fleet or a Vulcan ship coming for us." whined T'Pol.

"No one is coming for us, T'Pol. You know that. We have been abandoned and forgotten. Please let me sleep." replied Trip as he closed his eyes.

"After you get the communicator." ordered T'Pol.

Trip moaned as he got up and went over to the bureau and found the communicator. He opened it up and bellowed "Tucker here!" as he continued to walk back to bed.

"Commander Tucker, this is the Enterprise, Ensign Hoshi Sato speaking." replied a beautiful voice from the box.

Trip sat down on the bed stunned. He couldn't believe it after all this time. The Enterprise was back.

"Is Sub Commander T'Pol with you Sir?" asked the strange, but familiar voice.

"Hoshi, is that really you?" asked Trip. He had to be dreaming.

"Yes Sir. Captain Archer is sending a shuttle craft down to pick you and Sub Commander T'Pol up. She is there isn't she Commander?" the voice asked again.

"Yeah she is Hoshi. How soon will you be here? It's early in the morning here. We usually don't get out of bed for another couple of hours." replied Trip sleepily.

"How about in two hours then Sir." asked the voice.

"That will be fine Hoshi. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." moaned Trip.

"Yes Sir." said the voice.

Trip climb back into bed and closed his eyes. T'Pol looked at him intently before she whacked him.

"What was that for T'Pol?" asked Trip rubbing his arm.

"We have to get up and get ready to go." replied T'Pol.

"We waited sixteen months for them T'Pol, they can wait a few hours for us." replied Trip as he closed his eyes again.

"Charles! Get up! The house is a mess and I have to get all my things and the baby's things ready. I need you to cook me breakfast and clean up the yard." wailed T'Pol.

Trip opened his eyes as he began to think about T'Pol and her emotions. In the beginning it was great to finally see the mask removed from her face and see how wonderful and beautiful she could truly be.

But lately with her hormones going wacky, her emotions were all over the place. Well at least back on the Enterprise he would be able to escape her for a few hours everyday in engineering.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Abandon and Forgotten_**

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : Trip and T'Pol go on an away mission for a month. But after a year's time they come to the conclusion that they have been forgotten and left behind. They make a new life for themselves and T'Pol comes to grips with her emotions.

Author's note: I inadvertently posted the first part of another story. I was brought to my attention and I have searched for several days and finally found my backup disc. I have reposted part one. I hope this has cleared up the confusion. Thank you for your patience.

Thank you for noticing the problem so that I could correct it.

scene one First Contact

The Captain called T'Pol and Trip into his ready room. He had just received an hail from Star Fleet that there were two cultural observers on the planet Tierra Pox. They were from earth originally, but had resided on many planets over the last thirty years.

It was time for them to report back to the Vulcan High Command along with the newly formed Star Fleet. They needed to be debrief by the High Command themselves. This would require them returning to Vulcan.

Before they could leave however, they needed someone to assume their position until they returned. They would only be requiring their services for about a month. Star Fleet Command thought this might be a good time for Commander Tucker to gain some experience in observing new cultures.

They also wanted Sub Commander T'Pol to go along with him. She was properly trained for such a mission. She would also ensure that the Commander received proper training and followed proper protocol.

"I have a very important away mission for the two of you. It's going to last longer, much longer then most of the missions in the past." began Archer.

"How long is it going to be Captain?" asked a wearied Trip.

"It's supposed to last about a month. The team that you are replacing needs to return to Vulcan to be debrief. It shouldn't last more then thirty days." replied Archer.

"I can't be gone that long Captain. I need to be here on the ship. Who knows what might happen if I'm gone. This ship is new and we are still working out the bugs." whined Trip. He wasn't too keen on the idea of spending a month alone with T'Pol.

"Star Fleet is sending out a replacement for you while you're away. Don't worry Trip. The ship will be here when you get back." smiled Archer.

"Why are they sending the two of us Sir? We are your two most senior officers. It's not a very good command decision for both of us to be away from the ship that long Sir." responded T'Pol in puzzlement.

"It wasn't my decision T'Pol. Star Fleet wants Trip to learn about observing new cultures. After his last experience where he got pregnant has made Star Fleet Command a bit concern. Since you have the expertise and experience T'Pol, they thought you would be an ideal candidate to train him." smiled Archer. He knew how much they hated working together.

"Yes Sir, I understand." smirked T'Pol.

"Understand what!" wailed Trip mystified.

"You will Trip." grinned Archer.

scene two The mission

T'Pol and Trip spent the next several hours being brief about their responsibilities while they were on the planet. They were to observe all the local customs which had been complied on their data pads.

Commander Tucker was the man's cousin. They were looking after the place while he and his wife were away. Also and most important, they were a couple. They had to make sure they played the scene and show everyone that they were happy.

Since this was a low tech society they wouldn't be able to take anything with them except the data pads and a communicator, but they had to keep them well hidden.

After they were briefed Malcolm took them down to the planet just outside of town. They were dress in the local garb. For T'Pol this meant she had to wear a long dress or skirt down to her ankles instead of one of her usual tight form fitting uniform.

The doctor also gave her an injection that caused her hair to grow out rapidly until it draped over her shoulders. Trip was pleasantly surprised to see her looking so nice.

The house they were staying in was located five miles from the landing site. They didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. Trip and T'Pol finally arrived at the house ninety minutes later and they were surprise to see how small it was.

They went inside to look around. There was only two rooms, one large room with a kitchen on one end and a smaller room with a bed in the other. Trip sigh as he realized how cramp the living quarters were going to be for the next month.

The house was two miles outside of town. Each day they were supposed to go into town and work in the local tavern. T'Pol was a waitress and kitchen help. Trip was the bartender and stock boy.

They were told a bar and restaurant were the best places to meet and see the locals at it's best and worse. There was no mode of transportation. Everywhere they went would have to be on foot.

Trip and T'Pol worked pretty hard over the next month. They met quite a few people and made many friends. The people of this planet were very friendly. T'Pol had noted that they were very much like humans, very friendly and very emotional.

Trip had to agree with her and began to understand how such emotional people might affect less emotional people.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean T'Pol. Excessive emotions all the time wears on you. I must commend you for putting up with us." smiled Trip.

"You're the only one I have to put up with Charles. Everyone else is well behave." replied T'Pol with a touch of a smile.

"That's only because they're scared of you." grinned Trip.

At the end of the month T'Pol tried to contact the Enterprise. Unfortunately there was no one was there to contact. She tried again and again for the next two months. It was beginning to dawn on both of them that they had been duped, abandon on this planet or worse, the Enterprise had been destroyed.

"What are we going to do Charles? It's been three months. I can't contact the Enterprise. I don't think I can stand being here for the rest of my life." moaned T'Pol.

"I know it won't be easy T'Pol, but I'm sure you'll be okay." replied Trip.

"You don't understand Charles. It was hard enough dealing with human emotions and their smell, but these people are so much worse Charles. Back on the Enterprise the doctor gave me something to desensitize my ability to smell." whined T'Pol.

"We'll find a way to manage T'Pol." replied Trip.

"What do you supposed happened to them?" asked T'Pol anxiously.

"I don't know. Maybe they got called away for another mission." replied Trip.

"Maybe the Captain finally pissed somebody bad enough and they were killed." wailed T'Pol softly.

"We have to stay positive T'Pol and hope that they will be here soon." replied Trip as he tried to reassure T'Pol.

Meanwhile, as the Enterprise was returning to the planet, Admiral Forrester contacted the Enterprise. He had orders for the Enterprise to go on several secret missions. Archer tried to convinced the Admiral that he needed to stop off at Tierra Pox to pick up his chief engineer and science officer. But the Admiral ordered Archer to go on without them. Time was of the essence. They needed to be there yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Abandon and Forgotten_**

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : Trip and T'Pol go on an away mission for a month. But after a year's time they come to the conclusion that they have been forgotten and left behind. They make a new life for themselves and T'Pol comes to grips with her emotions.

Author's note: I inadvertently posted the first part of another story. I was brought to my attention and I have searched for several days and finally found my backup disc. I have reposted part one. I hope this has cleared up the confusion. Thank you for your patience.

Thank you for noticing the problem so that I could correct it.

scene six back home

A few hours later Trip and T'Pol were back aboard the Enterprise. Trip looked around to see if things were different from the last time he was here. And sure enough he noticed a few modifications right away. The Captain was there to greet them along with Hoshi and the Doctor.

"It's good to have you both back Trip. This place hasn't been the same without the two of you." smiled Archer.

"It's good to be back Sir. I'm sure it must have been pretty quiet around here while we were gone." replied Trip.

The last person he wanted to see right now was the Captain. The mission was only supposed to last a month. He had to endure T'Pol for sixteen months all alone. It had been nice in the beginning, but now it had gotten to be too much.

"How are you doing T'Pol? I see you haven't kill Trip." grinned Archer.

"I'm doing quite fine all things considered. Though I fail to see the levity of why I would harm Charles." replied T'Pol with frown.

"It was only a joke T'Pol." replied Archer.

"A poor one indeed Sir." responded T'Pol.

Sensing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere productive the Captain decide to change directions.

"I've had your quarters put back in order as they were before you left." offered a tongue in cheek Archer.

"That won't be necessary Sir. Charles and I prefer to share the same quarters Sir." replied T'Pol.

Hoshi was listening to T'Pol with some amusement. She wondered what was going on? What had happen to Trip and T'Pol on the planet? Somehow she had to find out. Maybe she could talk to T'Pol about it.

This was going to be very interesting. Alas she had to get back to duty on the bridge. She wished she could hang around to hear the rest of the conversation. Then she realized something. T'Pol was calling Commander Tucker, Charles. Hymmmm ......

"Are you sure T'Pol? The quarters up here aren't very large. Are you sure you don't want your own space?" asked Archer.

"You assigned us to a mission in which we were posing as husband and wife. You abandoned us to lived as a married couple for eighteen months as part of a culture that expects you to show affection for one another or they find you someone else. We have bonded Sir. So unless it's a problem Sir, we choose to be together in the same quarters." replied T'Pol a little angrily.

"It's not a problem T'Pol. I was just giving you an option if you were tired of being together." responded Archer with some guilt.

The Doctor took them both to sick bay while the Captain made arrangements to provide Trip and T'Pol larger quarters. The Doctor examined Trip first and then T'Pol. When he completed the exam he had a talk with them.

"You appear to be in excellent health Commander. Though you seemed to be deficient in a few vitamins. This shot should take care of the problem." grinned the Doctor.

"Thanks Doc." replied Trip.

Then he turned to T'Pol and smile. "I can see you have been very busy Sub Commander."

"Yes Doctor, it was a requirement of the elders on the planet. They are looking at increasing the local population. All females of reproductive age are expected to contribute to that goal. Since I am capable of reproducing I was expected to contribute." replied T'Pol with a smile.

"I suppose the Commander is the father?" assumed the Doctor.

"Yes he is. He was the only one I could tolerate. I have learned to tolerate his scent. The others on the planet have a more robust odor which was totally unacceptable." replied T'Pol arrogantly.

"Base on the size of the baby I would say you're about six months along. Gestation of Vulcan babies are what twelve months?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but the baby is half human so the baby might come sooner." replied a happy T'Pol.

"The baby will probably still come around twelve months. You must be quite happy?" grinned the Doctor.

"I am Doctor. Though I'm not sure about Charles. My hormones are out of control causing my emotions to be all over the place." laughed T'Pol.

"Well I'm sure he's happy about the baby. Most humans are. I'll give you something to help regulate your hormones." smiled the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor." replied T'Pol.

Meanwhile up on the bridge Hoshi was talking to Malcolm and Travis.

"So how are the Commander and Sub Commander?" asked Travis.

"They look good and very happy." smiled Hoshi.

"I'm sure being back on the Enterprise after being away so long must be nice." commented Travis.

"No, I don't think that was it. I think they are happy being together. T'Pol was calling the Commander, Charles. It was if he belong to her." smiled Hoshi.

"Yeah, when I picked them up on the planet you could tell something was different. T'Pol was definitely the one in charge and the Commander didn't argue with her. She spoke and he did." grinned Malcolm.

"And on the flight back to the Enterprise I could swear they were snuggling together. She had a very satisfied look on her face. It was if the Sub Commander was in love with the Commander." continued Malcolm.

"Wow! So you think they're together as in being married?" asked an excited Travis.

"Maybe" smiled Hoshi.

"Love has a way of making strange bedfellows." laughed Hoshi.

"Well it's good to have them back. The new chief engineer won't listen to any of my ideas, at least the Commander would at least humor me by taking a look at them." smirked Malcolm.

"Yes, it's good to have them back." agreed Travis.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Abandon and Forgotten_**

by red rooster dawn

T&T

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : Trip and T'Pol go on an away mission for a month. But after a year's time they come to the conclusion that they have been forgotten and left behind. They make a new life for themselves and T'Pol comes to grips with her emotions.

Author's note: I inadvertently posted the first part of another story. I was brought to my attention and I have searched for several days and finally found my backup disc. I have reposted part one. I hope this has cleared up the confusion. Thank you for your patience.

Thank you for noticing the problem so that I could correct it.

scene eight Woe is me

The Captain was beginning to wonder what was wrong. He had invited Trip and T'Pol to join him for dinner at least once each week since they had return to the Enterprise several months ago.

Each time they had excused themselves saying that they were either too busy or too tired to join him. He didn't understand. Trip was his best friend. He had thought that he and T'Pol had come to an understanding and mutual respect before she left on the last away mission. He need to find the answer to this mystery.

"Hoshi, get me Commander Tucker up here. I need to talk to him. I will be in my ready room." bellowed Archer.

Ten minutes later Trip knocked on the door and entered when directed to.

"Yes Captain, you needed to see me." asked a puzzled Trip.

"Sit down Commander and tell me what's going on." ordered Archer.

"What do you mean Sir?" asked Trip.

"I want to know why you and T'Pol are avoiding me and haven't joined me for dinner since you've been back. We used to have dinner together several nights a week before." replied Archer with a hurt look on his face.

"You left us behind Sir. You abandoned us on that planet and forgot about us. We thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives there." responded Trip angrily.

"I didn't abandon you there. You've got to know that Trip. You of all people know I wouldn't do something like that. I was ordered away on a mission that lasted longer than expected. Then we were ordered on several more missions. A lot has been happening over the last twenty months. We had no choice. It was important that we accomplished what we had to do." Archer tried to explain.

"You still should have found a way Sir, or found a way to at least let us know what was going on. T'Pol had to make some major life changes that are irreversible now. She can't easily go back to Vulcan without being disgrace." replied an upset Trip.

"What changes are you talking about?" asked Archer.

"You mean you haven't notice Sir?" asked a confused Trip.

"I know you two seemed to have gotten closer and you don't fight anymore, but it's hard to know more since the two of you have been avoiding me." replied a hurt Archer.

"I'm sorry about that Sir. But on the planet T'Pol had to change who she was. It wasn't acceptable for her to control her emotions. She was expected to be happy with her life and show it. She had to undo sixty years of training and abandon her cultural traditions.

It wasn't easy for her, but she managed to do it. And if that wasn't bad enough she was expected to contribute to increasing the local population." explained Trip.

"What do you mean contribute? I don't understand." replied a confused Archer.

"She was expected to have a child. And considering that Vulcans usually only mate once every seven years ..... well you can see the problem." responded Trip.

"Then what did she do? Is she capable of having a child? Was she in her mating cycle? Who did she mate with then?" asked Archer even more confused now then before.

"Well Sir considering that she's nine months pregnant, I guess she's capable." replied Trip before being interrupted by Archer.

"What! She's pregnant! When was someone going to tell me." he yelled.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know Sir? Everyone on this ship knows she's pregnant. Why do you think she's been wearing the clothes she has on?" replied Trip shaking his head in disbelief.

Archer now was very confused. Why was it that everyone but him knew that T'Pol was pregnant? Was he that far out of touch?

"How Trip? How did she managed to become pregnant?" asked Archer.

"I think you know the answer to that Captain." laughed Trip. "But to answer your question, she was expected to have a child. She didn't want to be involved with any of the people of Terra Pox.

So even though she didn't initially have any desire to have intercourse with me, she decided to mind meld with me. And to answer your question before you ask, what it does is establish a bond between the two of us.

Our minds become one and that enables us to know everything about each other. It also enabled T'Pol to become in tune with the human mating cycle, which is a twenty eight days, not seven years. Before long her reproductive cycle was driving her to mate like humans. And soon she became pregnant."

"So she's carrying your child? I didn't know that it was possible." replied Archer.

"Well we didn't know for sure either. But Vulcans are humanoid too. Their blood chemistry is the only major difference besides them having a higher core body temperature due to existing on a hotter and drier planet." conceded Trip.

"So you see Sir, T'Pol is an outcast on her planet now. She expresses her emotions, keeps company with a human, and is having a child with a human. Her life is forever change. And all this is because no one bother to come back for us."

"And I've changed too. I'm bonded to a woman who I probably never would have been more than friends with. Someone belonging to a species that I've despised for a long time. I'm forever link to her. You were my best friend. Now I don't know if I can ever trust you again." replied a hurt Trip.

"I'm sorry Trip, but I'm sure we can become friends again if you're willing to try." responded Archer hopefully.

"It's up to T'Pol Sir. She's my world now. What she wants is what I do. Maybe someday she'll forgive you, but it's not going to be anytime soon. But I will talk to her about joining you for dinner. We both need to become a part of the crew again, but it will take time." replied Trip.

**__**

The End


End file.
